The invention relates generally to marine propulsion devices such as outboard motors and stern drive units. More particularly, the invention relates to fish line and weed cutters for such devices.
Attention is directed to U.S. Pat. No. 4,180,368 issued Dec. 25, 1979.
Attention is also directed to the U.S. Kiekhaefer Pat. No. 3,102,506 issued Sept. 3, 1963 and to the U.S. Witte Pat. No. 3,619,083 issued Nov. 9, 1971, as well as to the prior construction disclosed hereinafter and shown in FIG. 1.
Attention is also directed to the U.S. Kashmerick U.S. Pat. No. 3,876,332 issued Apr. 8, 1975 and to the U.S. Kashmerick Pat. No. 3,937,073 issued Feb. 10, 1976.
Attention is further directed to the U.S. Snyder Pat. No. 4,080,099 issued Mar. 21, 1978.